1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable target stand and target and more particularly pertains to providing a portable target stand for holding targets of various types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a portable target is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable targets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of target practice are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,492 to Hamilton discloses a shooting target stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,258 to Bateman discloses a versatile pop-up/knock-down target system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,684 to Bruno discloses a target for a bow and arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,318 to Boss discloses a portable and adjustable target stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,593 to Wade discloses a portable target assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,311 to Robinson discloses a target support.
In this respect, the portable target stand and target according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable target stand for holding targets of various types.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable target stand and target which can be used for providing a portable target stand for holding targets of various types. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of portable targets now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable target stand and target. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable target stand and target which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an upper rectangular support fabricated of polyvinyl chloride pipes formed in a rectangular configuration. A target is provided. The target is fabricated of polyfoam in a square configuration with a thickness of about between 2 and 4 inches. A plurality of holes are provided through the target. Each hole has a stainless steel sleeve with a flange on one end for positioning over the front face of the target. Each of the pipes is fabricated of hollow xc2xe-inch polyvinyl chloride. Each of the pipes has a central aperture there through for alignment with holes in the target. Bolts are provided through the holes for coupling purposes. A pair of sand bags are next provided. The sand bags are positionable on the forward extent and rearward extent of the horizontal base. The sand bags function to preclude inadvertent tipping of the support and target. A bag is next provided. The bag has an opening at one end and an adjacent tie string. The bag is adapted to receive and support the frame when disassembled for storage and transportation purposes.
Lastly, a base assembly is provided. The base assembly includes an interior horizontal pipe and an exterior horizontal pipe on each side in spaced parallel relationship. The base assembly has a T-shaped coupler. The T-shaped coupler retains the horizontal pipes of each side in linear relationship. The base assembly also has an end horizontal cross pipe. The end horizontal pipe couples the ends of the exterior horizontal pipes. Elbows are provided to couple the end horizontal cross pipe and exterior horizontal pipes. The base assembly also has an intermediate horizontal cross piece. The interior and exterior horizontal pipes are coupled through T-shaped couplers. Elbows at the interior ends of the interior horizontal pipes couple to the vertical pipes. A central brace has a lower end removably affixed to a lower attachment component which is, in turn, fixedly secured, preferably by glue, to the center of the end horizontal cross piece. The upper end of the central brace is removably affixed to an upper attachment component. The upper attachment component is, in turn, fixedly secured, preferably by glue, to the center of the upper horizontal pipe which receives the target. The central brace constitutes an effective hypotenuse of an isosceles right triangle with angles of about 45 degrees with the horizontal and vertical pipes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable target stand and target which has all the advantages of the prior art portable targets and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Portable target stand and target which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable target stand and target which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved Portable target stand and target which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such Portable target stand and target economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable target stand and target which provides some of the advantages of the apparatuses and methods of the prior art while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable target stand for holding targets of various types.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable target stand and target for target practice including an upper rectangular support fabricated of polyvinyl chloride pipe in a rectangular configuration and a target in a square configuration. A plurality of holes are provided through the target. Each hole has a sleeve with a flange on one end for positioning over the front face of the target. Each of the pipes is fabricated of hollow polyvinyl chloride pipe with a central aperture there through for alignment with holes in the target. Bolts effect the coupling. A base assembly has an interior horizontal pipe and an exterior horizontal pipe on each side in spaced parallel relationship; a T-shaped coupler retaining the horizontal pipes of each side in linear relationship; an end horizontal cross pipe coupling the ends of the exterior horizontal pipes with elbows effecting the coupling therebetween; an intermediate horizontal cross piece coupling the interior and exterior horizontal pipes through T-shaped couplers with elbows at the interior ends of the interior horizontal pipes coupling to the vertical pipes; and a central brace with a lower end removably affixed to a lower attachment component which is, in turn, fixedly secured to the center of the end horizontal cross piece with the upper end of the central brace removably affixed to an upper attachment components which is in turn fixedly secured to the center of the upper horizontal pipe which receives the target with the central brace constituting an effective hypotenuse of a triangle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.